Bathtime Bonding
by lxlynda
Summary: It's Makoto's first day in The Eternal Moon Manor and Ageha decides that bathtime would be the best time for them to bond, but Makoto thinks otherwise. After the truamatizing experiences from his childhood, can Ageha manage to change Makoto's mind?


*I do not own any of the characters in this story, sadly.

I sat still in the tub, my knees pulled up to my chest as the warm water surrounding me heats my bare body.

This was my first night in the Eternal Moon Manor and my new home. It all was so much different from the church. I was given a large room with a view and promised a normal life among my own kind. They didn't stare at me like I was a monster, or call me a freak. To them, I am nothing out of the ordinary. No, to them, I am family.

_Family_. My lip twitched at the word. Even before that day, the day Mother abandoned me, I never really had much family.

There was a creak from the door breaking the silence in the room. I snapped my head to see who had entered.

"Hey, Makoto."

It was the boy who had brought me here- Ageha "Oh, Ageha. Do you…need something?"

He walked fully into the room and I saw that had a towel wrapped around his hips. He smirked at me. "Not really. I just wanted to take a bath."

"Really?" I looked down at my naked body in the tub. "Give me a minute- I'll get out."

Ageha laughed, coming closer to me. "No, dummy- I wanted to take one _with _you." He dropped the towel on the floor and stepped into the water in front of me.

I stared at him, gawking. "What are you-?"

"What's wrong?" He asked like there was nothing wrong.

I knew that I didn't live with my parents all my life, but even when my mother and I were together, we never bathed together. I found this to be inappropriate to say the least. "Why are you…bathing with me?"

Ageha cocked his head. "Why are you asking? There's nothing wrong with it."

The way he laughed after speaking made me feel slightly ashamed. Of course, Ageha would never do anything inappropriate. "Oh. Okay," I smiled.

We stayed in silence, Ageha beginning to scrub himself as I continued to sit motionlessly. I stared at Ageha's naked body with curiosity- I never actually saw another person naked before, not that our bodies were all _that _different.

Still, though, the sight of it amazed me. The way he stroked his own skin with the cloth, leaving behind a trail of suds in its wake. How he rubbed in soft circles on his chest slowly. I watched him so closely that I was well aware of all his muscles contracting, as he moved his arm, as took a breath in and as he let it out. My eyes wandered farther down, under the water. There, I see the most defining thing to a man, his pride and joy- what separates our bodies from those of females-his member

I stared at it for a, most likely, unnatural amount of time until my attention was drawn away by laughter.

I looked up at Ageha, a blush making its way to my cheeks. He was smiling at me as his wet brown hair hung down his forehead. "Why are you watching me, Mako?"

My blush increased. I had been caught. "It's- I wasn't wah-" I was at a loss for words. This only proved to amuse Ageha more. I stood up quickly and tried to flee the tub as soon as possible- even if I had to jump out and leave the room in my birthday suit.

Ageha laughed again and grabbed my arm, stopping my movement. "Don't run, Mako." He stood up next to me. "What are you so embarrassed over? You don't have to leave."

I bit my lip as I faced him. "I have to-"

He cocked his head. "But why?"

"Because I'm not right!" I said- though I didn't truly shout it, the way it was said still delivered the same impact on both of us.

"Makoto," Ageha said comfortingly. "There's nothing wrong with you."

I shook my head furiously. "Yes there is. I'm a monster-a…_demon_." My fist clenched. I could feel tears behind my eyes as memories from my past invade me. "Only an abomination could be this way, like me…"

Ageha held my arm tight. His face was drawn in confusion and pity. "I don't know how you can call yourself something so horrible."

"You…you're like my brother now…but I was looking at you in such a lecherous way just now…" I sat back down in the tub, leaving Ageha standing, even more confused. "_Gomenasai_," I whispered.

I sat in my self loathing, knees to my chest, face in my arms. I wished that I could go away, far away from everyone. I wished I could just…disappear.

A hand touched me on my bare shoulder. "Makoto, it's okay. Really." He took hold of head with both hands and lifted it up. "I was looking at you too," he told me softly.

Ageha pulled our heads together, getting so close that out lips brushed. The slight contact made me shudder.

He looked at me with his big, dark eyes passionately.

For a moment, I just stared back, but, when I realized that I wanted to kiss him, or even more, I turned my head. He tried turning it back.

"Look, at me, Makoto." I resisted his force. "Why won't you look at me?" he demanded.

I responded reluctantly. "_Brothers wouldn't do this_," I said solemnly as I let my eyes close.

Ageha chuckled. "We can be _more _than brothers."

The way he said this made my eyes open back up. He was smirking deviously, yet somehow still maintained that aura of innocence.

He leaned in closer again, placing a full kiss on my lips. It, quite literally, took my breath away. At the same time, I felt his hands sliding down my shoulders.

I shivered under his finger tips. We were so close that I could feel the heat radiating from his body.

The other boy kissed me once more, this time for a longer period of time. His lips parted as they touched mine- his tongue wiggled its way into my mouth and I gasped. He ran it over my teeth suggestively, like there was another place he wouldn't mind licking.

Ageha's right hand slunk under the water and grabbed hold of something of mine- something _very _private.

The first, last and only time that that part of me had been touched, aside from cleansing purposing and relieving myself, was a year ago, when I first began puberty. I found myself becoming aroused one night in my room. Out of curiously, I started to touch the hardness that had formed in my pants- it gave me the most pleasurable sensation- and I had to continue. But then…_he _knocked at my door, entering almost immediately after.

I received many lashes with a belt and was put to bed without supper after praying for hours to God for forgiveness. I never again touched myself.

And now, Ageha was rubbing me in ways I did not know, touching places I have not even become acquainted with. These feelings were incredible. It was all so new to me, every touch, every stroke was sending tremors through my body. I felt as thought I was melting, turning into nothing more than a blob of pleasure under Ageha's ministrations.

I pulled away from his kiss, sucking in a large breath of air, only to release it all as a drawn out moan. Ageha's pace slowed and he began rubbing the head with the pad of his thumb, causing my hips to thrust forward. I shivered as my back slumped forward and a whimper escaped my lips.

Ageha rested his head on my shoulder, his nose in my hair as he breathed in my scent. His pace picked back up and my sounds grew louder. I knew that I was about to climax.

But suddenly, he stopped. I gripped his shoulder tightly, accidentally digging my nails into his skin. "_Ageha_…" I said quietly.

The boy used the same had that was just giving me such gratification to tilt my head to him. "Do you like it, Makoto?" I blushed, but nodded slowly. "Do you want more? Something a bit better?" Ageha's wide, child-like eyes were glowing with excitement. They had me mesmerized- all I could do was nod.

At the sign of my approval, the brunette lowered his head to my shoulder, those eyes not leaving mine.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him. His response was only his smirk- his smirk, from which I could see his fangs extend.

Before I could say anything, he bit into my neck, snatching away my breath. I could feel him sucking my blood, his tongue licking the puncture holes. Though I knew that this should hurt- which it did- I didn't feel pain. In fact, I felt quite the opposite.

I held onto his head, pressing him closer to me.

Ageha stopped close to two minutes later, leaving me light headed and dizzy.

For a moment we were both quiet. I sat breathing heavily and he stroked my hair lovingly. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

My eyes rolled up to see him. "_Yes_…_gomen_…"

He laughed, but handed me his wrist. "Here," he offered.

I just stared at it until he pierced the skin and offered it to me once more. Hesitantly, I brought it closer to my mouth. My tongue reached for the dripping blood slowly. The warm fluid sent shivers down my spine and I immediately latched onto his wrist.

Ageha made a low noise, almost like a moan. This encouraged me to suck hungrily at the patch of skin. He gasped, "ah...too much…Mako, too much."

I pulled away after a minute, but held onto his wrist, inhaling the scent of his blood. It was just as intoxicating to smell as it was to taste.

After color returned to his cheeks, he pushed his hair from his eyes, looking to me with his glazed eyes. "Can I…try something?" He asked me, though I felt, regardless of my answer, he would have done as he wished.

I consented and Ageha reached into the water. For a moment, I could literally feel my member jump at the thought of him touching me once more. Shame followed immediately as his hand, instead, went past it and to my rear. "What are you-" His finger rubbed stuck itself in a place that I was told must never be penetrated. I jumped at the intrusion. I gave Ageha a fearful look, remembering all the punishments I would receive if _he _found out about it. "You shouldn't be doing that," I warned him.

"Why not?" He questioned, reaching further into me.

I gasped, my breath caught in my throat at the awkwardness. "Be-because…God didn't-"

At mention of God, Ageha stuck another finger in me. He suddenly had a steely gaze. "God didn't _want _this?" He started stretching me. "There are many things that he didn't _intend _for- that doesn't mean we can't do it." The two fingers curled inside me and I let out a moan. He chuckled. "Besides, doesn't that feel good?"

"Ageha, sto…stop it…" My breathing was heavy and my head was spinning. Suddenly, the water was entirely too hot. I tried pulling away from Ageha, but only succeeded in sliding back down, forcing his fingers in deeper. I nearly screamed as he parted them once more.

No matter how much I begged, he never stopped. He ceased responding verbally- he just continued pushing his fingers into me until I couldn't take it any more- I experienced my first orgasm.

My fluids landed on both his and my own stomach, dripping down my shaft.

I was so ashamed that I refused to look Ageha in the eyes. I really was an abomination, to climax at the hands of someone who was to be my family and was, even worse, a man.

"Mako," Ageha said calmly. "Mako, was it good?"

I feel his eyes poring into me. Mine move slowly to his. His wide eyes awaited me anxiously. I took a deep breath. "It was…," I whispered, "was unlike anything I've ever felt…" The blush on my face intensified and I snapped my head away again.

Ageha placed his hand on my face softly to direct me to him. "Really?" He smiled, obviously excited. "Can I…put _it _in then?"

"…_It_?" I watched as he looked down between his own legs. My wondering eyes met with his erection, standing up under the water. My heart skipped a beat. "_O-oh_…"

"Can I?" He repeated.

I gulped, feeling my skin crawl in anticipation. The feeling of being penetrated by his fingers alone had already sent me high and the thought of his member being in me…

I nodded timidly, eyes down.

The brunette let out a quick, "yes!" in victory before he stroked himself lightly. "I don't know if this will hurt you a lot, Mako, but Konoe told me…that if you don't relax down there, it will be worse."

He instructed me to breath slowly.

In…and out.

In…and out.

Then something pushed against me and I could feel my hole clenching. "Relax, please, Mako?"

I whimpered as Ageha pushed the very tip of his member inside me, forcing me open. It hurt but, when I pried my eyes open and saw his face, morphed in pleasure as more of him went inside me, I decided to focus on that rather than the pain.

His beautiful lidded eyes, his mouth hanging slack at the sensation and his flushed skin budding with sweat. He let out a moan as an instinctive contraction clenched him tightly. He moaned out loudly, ceasing his motions for a mere moment. "_Makoto_…," he breathed shakily before thrusting into me.

I gasped as he moved faster and faster, hitting me harder and harder and harder…*It was almost inhuman. Though there was still that base of pain from his movement, soon he did something, hit something, in me and all I could see was a tantalizing mixture of colors behind my eyes. The pleasure was immense enough as it was, leaving me breathless and hungry for more, but then I felt a hand grab hold of my member tightly.

I began thrashing my head from side to side as Ageha pumped my erection quickly, so quickly that within minutes I could feel that my second climax was approaching sooner than intended. I was willing to feed into this sinful behavior if only it meant that I would feel that wondrous bliss once more. I began to push back down on his pulsing member. My hands instinctively reached to my own member and started directing his to meet a speed that would give me that pleasure.

However, upon noticing my frantic behavior, Ageha swiftly removed both our hands and slowed his thrusting pattern. I let out a frustrated groan, which I regretted immediately after it's release.

Ageha smiled at me, like we were doing nothing more than playing a game. "You're so cute, Mako," he said, placing a kiss on my wet forehead. His hands roamed over my naked skin as if now that they need something new to play with. His hands rested on my chest, fingers toying with my nipples.

My body, hyper sensitive and wanton, lurched towards his touch. "Ageha…Ageha! Please-!"

His hands ceased their movements and abruptly slid down my body again. "What do you want me to do, Makoto?" He gave me a sincere smile. "How can I help you?"

"_I-…I want you to touch me…again." _When he blinked his eyes at me in response, I could feel the embarrassment from my words. However, the embarrassment wasn't enough to make my lust subside. _"Please_,_ Ageha,_" I begged.

There was a flash of arousal in Ageha's eyes and his smirk spread across his face. His hands jerked at my member softly. I tried to tell him to speed up, that I wanted to be pushed over the edge _now_, but my head was spinning. It was almost impossible to form coherent thoughts.

As Ageha neared his own climax, his pace picked up and his hand moved faster.

I could feel my body readying for release-muscles tensing, back arching, toes curling. I was so close…I waited eagerly for each motion of his hips and stroke of his hand.

He pressed the head with the pad of his thumb and then-

_Bliss._

Everything went dark and I heard a shrill noise in my ears, long and drawn out. It was only when I found myself that I realized it was me.

I panted, breathing heavily into the bend of my arm. I hid my face behind the safety of my forearm, squeezing my eyes shut.

"_Mako_," he moaned. "_Let me see your face again_…"

I removed my shield cautiously and was saw that he had my…_cum_…on his face. "_G-Gomenasai, Ageha_!"

He laughed, touching it with his finger curiously. I gasped as he put the substance in his mouth. "It tastes like Mako," he said affectionately.

"_Don't do that…it's not clean_…"

"But it's on my face, Mako." He cocked his head to the side. "What else would I do with it?"

I blushed. _"_Gomen…Ageha. I-I'll clean it for you." I stretched up to him, pulling his face to mine. My tongue reached out past my lips, touching the substance warily. If I hadn't have been so utterly intoxicated with the feelings my new comrade gave me, I would have thought it disgusting, but I saw how Ageha blushed, how he shivered at the contact and my only thought was to continue. I licked up and down his cheek timidly before trailing it across his lips.

"_Ma…Mako…wait_…." I could feel him pull out of me. "_Can I…do it too_?"

Still overtaken by my massive climax, I merely nodded, not understanding what he was referring to.

It wasn't until Ageha stood up, leaning over me, and began to stroke himself in front of me. My eyes were wide with curiosity. All I could do was watch as he grew closer and closer to his own climax.

Ageha's sounds grew louder and his hand moved over his erection faster. I stared at his member curiously. "Makoto," he breathed. "If you keep looking at it so hard…" My eyes snapped to his. "I_-I…I'm gon-gonna…come…_!"

I gasped as my face was covered with his fluids. I touched my face in shock, rubbing the substance between my fingers. "Ageha…"

The brunette stood, shaking, as tremors ran through him.

We both were quiet, the only noise in the room was our uneven breaths.

Ageha slid down fully into the tub when he recovered. He looked at me, smiling with a slight blush. "Are you okay?"

I nodded slowly. "Was it…did it feel really good?" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks at my own words.

He nodded excitedly. "It was." He reached out to me, pulling me close to his body. I could feel the heat radiating off him. "Can we do this again?"

I chuckled, not wanting to answer. Truthfully, if we didn't do this again, I didn't think I would be able to control myself.

Suddenly, there was a tapping at the door. "Ageha, Makoto, are you boys done in there?"

I snapped my head to the door guiltily then back to Ageha.

Ageha laughed. "We'll be out in a minute, Kiyoi," Ageha called back.

I scrambled out of the tub, with my counterpart following shortly after me. We grabbed towels and I timidly opened the door. Kiyoi was standing expectantly on the side, smiling as he so often does. "Gomen, Kiyoi…," I said as I tried to hurry off to my room.

"No need to be sorry, Makoto. I hope you boys had a good time." He bowed politely before entering the bathroom.

I stood there, embarrassed completely. How...why would he say that?

Ageha nudged me in the back. "It's impossible to keep anything from Kiyoi." I looked to him confused. "You'll get used to it sooner or later, " he laughed.

Sooner or later, I _would_ get used this- these feelings, these people…my family.

I laughed awkwardly along with him. "I guess will, won't I?"

* * *

><p>This is dedicated to ERICA! MERRY CHRISTMAS, YOOOOOO!<p>

*get it? Cuz they're vampires… lol I thought it was clever


End file.
